hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Kate
Hurricane Kate was the most devastating hurricane of the 2028 Atlantic hurricane season (Paide's version) reaching winds of 195mph and took the lives of 4,995 people. Meteorological history It started off south of Cape Verde. When it was north of the Lesser Antilles, It had Category 4 status. Most people thought this very strong hurricane was heading up as any hurricane would do, but it didn't. East of the Bahamas it still had Category 4 status. In 6 hours, it was a Category 5 and slammed into the Bahamas and plummels Jupiter, Florida at 180mph. From Bahamas there were 28 water spouts. It rapidly weaked to a Category 4 after passing though Florida. It head south and touched the tip of Cuba, Belize, and Mexico, at 160mph. It was then 175mph very quickly after Mexico, and then was a stunning 190mph. It striked Louisiana at 195mph and a little of Texas and made landfall, flattening houses and ripping out sidewalks, shattering windows. Major storm surge up to 39 feet was recorded. It spawned 92 tornadoes Some in Florida, and mostly Louisiana. It then weaked to a Category 4 hurricane and very quickly went down as a Category 1 hurricane, turning to the right, hitting Alabama as a Category 1, and South Carolina, Mississipi, and North Carolina as a Tropical Storm and Depression. It broke through and once again was on water. it reintensified as a Category 1, affecting New England (including NY,) New Brunswick, Nova Scotia all as a Category 1. It turned extratropical in September 27, bringing rain to south Newfoundland. It also affected the Azores Island, the hurricane made it through the Atlantic ocean to Spain and Portugal, just before dissipating. Cape Verde Lots of rainfall occuring, adding up to 3 inches of rain as a Tropical Depression. No one was killed or missing. Lesser Antilles and the Carribean The Lesser Antilles was put in for a Hurricane Watch, so was Haiti, Puerto Rico, and the Dominican Rep. 11 went missing due to storm surge. 3 were killed indirectly. Bahamas People starting boarding their homes with wood and covering windows with also wood. When Katie struck, some of the wood broke, and over 200 homes were flattened throughout all the islands. 113 went missing due to storm surge and winds, 1,182 were killed. Florida In Florida, people started evacuating when the storm was about to hit. The EAS warned Jupiter, Florida and announced to evacuate. When Kate hit, it was a direct hit on Jupiter. 373 died directly, 35 indirectly, 3 were missing. About 17 billion dollars of damage was done (2028 USD) and 600 houses plummethed to the ground. It weaked to a Category 4 hurricane and reintensified again later. Cuba, Belize, and Mexico 208 people died in Western Cuba and an unknown amount went missing. There was flooding up to 3 feet, and most children were not allowded to go out for 3 weeks. On Belize, effects were less intense, but 35 died. Flooding and 7 tornadoes (part of the 92) were spawned. 112 went missing. In Mexico, the effects were the same as Cuba, however, less tragic. 98 died and 13 went missing. It passed through all these countries as a Category 5. Louisiana Suffered the most, it got struck at peak intensity, 195mph. 3,074 fatalities, 11 went missing. Over 500 buildings flattened. Many also evacuated, some stayed, and most died. Other It went through Alabama, Mississipi, The Carolinas, New England, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland, Azores Island, Portugal, and Spain. Through these, 22 died, and 44 missing. Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Tropical storm Category:Category 5 Hurricane Category:Destructive storms